


The Reminder

by caisha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caisha/pseuds/caisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't have slept anywhere else, and he was all too happy the next morning. "What I wanted - what I thought I could have - was not in the cards for the savior." Smutty one-shot of the night Killian slept in Emma's apartment in 3x12 - A NYC Serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the story is. I make no claims on ABC's Once Upon a Time's intellectual property.

**  
The Reminder**

"A reminder - that I was never safe. What I wanted - what I thought I could have - was not in the cards for the savior." Emma looked up at Killian, whose head was turned to the side in thought - eyes full of pain. "We leave in the morning."

Emma turned to walk by him, but Killian stopped her with his hand on her arm; she reluctantly looked up at him, heart filled with the painful reminder that every man she had ever loved had left her.

"What do I do until then, Swan?" Killian just stood there, watching her as she pieced together what he was asking.

Emma sighed and continued walking, opening up the door to the stairwell. "You can sleep on the couch, but you'll have to leave before Henry gets back."

Killian shook his head, "What a stubborn lass." That wasn't what he had asked at all.

He followed her into the apartment, just drinking in the sight of her after a year. So lost was he in this simple thought, he didn't notice her lips moving until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"HOOK! What the hell has you all doe-eyed? I asked you a question."

He grinned that she didn't understand, his private little joke. "I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine, love."

Emma scowled, "Never mind that, how much more did you drink when I left? The bottle is half empty!"

Killian smiled simply at her, and raised his hand to brush her hair back."Just drinking my sorrows, love."

"Your sorrows, YOUR sorrows? What do you have to be sad about, you didn't just find out your fiancé was some freaking flying monkey!" Emma glared at him, but he continued to smile.

He walked around the kitchen, casually looking around and buying time before he answered her. Finally, he looked up, "You cared for him, this Walsh? I was drinking, love, because what you said about him - to him, I'd wager - was something you would never say to a pirate."

Emma blinked at him, sputtering slightly. "I was cursed! My memories…"

"Oh come on, Swan. Yes, they were fake memories - but earlier, when you said you cared too much to drag him into this...that was real. That was  _Emma._ " Killian stalked towards her, eyes fixed on hers. "But it would never be real for  _me._ The savior wouldn't allow it."

Her sputtering had turned into anger at his assumption, at his accusation; she let it fuel her words. "You have no right to speak as if you know what I feel, what I think. How dare you!"

Killian finally broke the stare and his face softened, "Oh Swan, didn't I tell you before? I know you better than you know yourself. It's just a matter of when you'll let yourself understand."

"Understand what?" She whispered.

"That I will never leave you; I will always find you, that wherever you are is my home. Forever." At this, Killian moved his head down to hers, hovering in front of her face - his breath warm against her lips. He wanted Emma to make the choice, she knew clearly how he felt - it was a matter of her choice now, her  _understanding._

She stared at his lips for a few moments, her heart beating wildly. Could she really have this? This…pirate? She could, but it couldn't be forever. They had this one night, though; Henry was gone for the evening, and they were relatively safe. One night before everything got complicated again, before everyone started depending on her, needing her attention and input on everything as they dealt with the new...whatever it was.

She had made her decision.

Before the situation got awkward, she moved forward to feel his lips against hers. She felt him startle slightly, shock at actually having her reciprocate - deliberately, this time - with purpose. Killian felt her soft lips against his, tentative and hesitant, and tilted his head to feel her lips fully against his.

This wasn't like their first kiss - hot and forceful, with no restraint - this was a kiss loaded with implication and deliberate intent. This kiss was  _hope_ and  _surrender_ all in one - hope that she could have this, keep this, and surrender to his love.

After a few seconds, he felt Emma lift her hands to his neck and Killian ran his tongue across her lips in a desire for more. She opened her mouth and let his tongue wrap around hers, with no indecision to his movements. He wrapped his arms around her hips pulling her closer to him as her hands roamed to his hair, tugging gently as he moaned into her mouth.

His hand moved from her hip to inside her shirt, skimming up her back and moving towards the front, palming her breast with firm hands as he drew back his mouth to pepper kisses along her chin. His lips moved to her ear and whispered, "I think it's time to lose the top, love."

Emma shuddered; she had never heard a man's voice laced with such desire and love. Sure, men had lusted after her - Neal even loved her - but they had never been Killian. She wasn't sure when she had decided that, but no man would ever be more to her than him - Killian.

She pulled back, her hands leaving his hair and her fingers trailing his face; she looked at him intently, but smiled coyly and she pulled her black sweater off. She kept eye contact with him, and it seemed he was momentarily stunned at her exposed skin so she took the opportunity to walk back up to him.

She slipped her hands in between his coat and vest, tugging the long leather coat off. "You never take this off really, why is that?" Emma murmured, trying to break him out of the spell she cast on him.

"Perhaps it is the same reason you always have your leather coats on, love." He smirked at her, knowing full well why they did what they did - and Emma knew, too.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, bringing her flush with his body again, his right hand moving up to push down her bra strap. "This is certainly different, lass," but the hand drifted down to her stomach and ran along the edges of her pants, teasing.

Emma hummed and pulled his mouth back down to hers, and their lips met - more franticly this time, as if the race to reality had hit them once more. He groaned into her mouth again, grinding against her; as she gasped at feeling his erection so prominently pushing into her, his hand unbuttoned her pants and slipped into her panties.

He held them there for a fraction of a second before Emma bucked her hips against his hand, silent - if insistent - signal to hurry up.

Killian grinned against her mouth and moved his lips down to her neck; as his fingers slipped in between Emma's lips, he bit down on her neck - feeling the rumble of her own moan as he moved them back and forth, brushing against her clit teasingly.

"Emma love, you're gushing - just for me." She hummed, lost in his exploration. He lifted his head off her neck, teeth marks already reddening, "Legs, now." He abruptly removed his fingers and his hand went to her leg, pulling it around his hip. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waists as they both groaned at the angle.

He walked the few steps to the kitchen island, where he placed her; she immediately started removing her pants and underwear, Killian's soft laughter echoing as he took off her shoes. "So eager now, love?"

"Shut up, pirate." The bite of her words was nullified by the breathiness of her voice, as if she were still catching her breath.

"Aye aye, captain." He pulled her clothes off the rest of the way and ran his fingers up her leg, tickling her slightly. He saw the way her chest moved up and down, her face locked on his as he teased her wetness again, fingers sliding back to where they were before - where they should always be, he thought.

Emma's head fell back as she let his fingers twist inside her, pumping back and forth slowly; she stared at the ceiling, then her eyes closed as she felt his thumb brush against her clit. Her hips bucked up involuntarily, legs spreading wider on the counter.

Killian took the unspoken invitation, pulling his fingers out to push her thighs further apart. He leaned in and ran his nose up her thigh, his beard making her jump again - before he put his nose right up to her core and took a deep breath, his lungs filling with her scent.

 _He had done this._ Emma wanted  _him._ The  _pirate._ His heart swelled, fighting for dominance over his rigid cock that was still encased in leather.

His fingers spread her lips apart as he blew cool air on her clit, before settling his tongue into her wet pussy and taking one slow lick up and twirling it around her clit.

"Oh FUCK." Emma shouted at what was a very simple touch, she looked down at him again, and seeing his head between her legs made her gush more. Her hand went to his head, and she guided him back to her clit.

He eagerly began sucking on her clit, his fingers slipping inside her again; two of them twisted as he pushed them inside slowly and then with greater vigor. He inserted a third without much warning and heard Emma groan, her hands pushing him harder against her pussy.

He removed his fingers and his tongue moved to lap up her wetness, dipping inside to feel her - tongue jealous of the fingers. His hand moved up her stomach, and she let go of his head, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to suck the fingers that were drenched in her.

"Oh Gods, Emma." He had pulled away from her pussy in shock, but then dove straight back to suck on her clit, scraping it and delighting in her hips pushing against him as he did. She let his fingers go and licked her lips as her eyes went back to his movements and her hands went back to his hair, running through it instead of gripping it this time.

Two fingers pushed back in, curling towards the ceiling this time, and his thumb moved up to put pressure on her clit as they pumped into her. His lips moved to kiss the inside of her thigh, sucking on the skin - marking her as his.

Emma mewled at the new sensation and her hands went to her hair, tugging frantically as her hips moved on the counter. Killian held them in place with his left arm as his fingers kept their ministrations at the forceful pace he had set. Her breath was getting heavier and faster, panting.

Killian looked up at her, standing to watch her face as she got closer to her peak. Emma felt the pull in her stomach, deep inside her, the pressure around her clit to come for him, her pirate.

He stared at her fiercely before demanding, "Look at me, Emma. Watch me make you come." Her eyes opened at his voice and she looked down at his eyes that were level with her pussy.

She watched, panting, as added a third finger and his mouth pulled at her clit, holding it in his teeth as he flicked his tongue against it. He heard her scream at the rapid movements, and felt her pussy clench around his fingers as they curled into her to hit her spot, rubbing it as she rode the orgasm.

His teeth let go of her clit and he went back to running his tongue around it as she came back down to earth. Her breath was still heavy, but the grip on his hair had relaxed.

Killian put a final, gentle kiss against her clit as he pulled his fingers out and ran his tongue around, devouring her cum. Once she was cleaned, he stood up and looked at her, grinning at her lust-filled expression. She grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers clean again.

He groaned and walked forward, putting his hips in between her legs. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering thank you before capturing his lips. She tasted herself on him and drank his efforts greedily, sucking on his tongue.

"Killian," she felt his breath hitch on calling him that, "take me to my room."

"As you wish, milady." He felt her chuckle as she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his leather move against her hot and sweaty skin - along with his very prominent cock.

Killian placed her on the bed and unbuttoned his vest, pulling it and his shirt off. He watched as Emma's eyes roamed over his chest, noting several scars she would ask him about - later. Right now she just wanted to run her hands through his chest hair, and did just that as she sat up moving forward on the bed to rest on her knees and her hands dragged down his chest and went to his leather pants.

She felt his cock jump at the pressure she applied and she gave him a grin before popping open the buttons and pulling down his pants.

His cock bounced out, ram-rod stiff; he smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair, but hissed as she wrapped her fingers around it and his smile flattened out in an effort to not get too excited.

"Emma, love," he huffed harshly, "You're going to have to stop that if you want me anywhere else tonight."

She pouted and let go, accepting his kiss as he leaned down in apology. He removed his pants and shoes fully, watching Emma's eyes go wide at his body - 300 years and scars scattered up and down his body from fights and skirmishes, but still gloriously male and virile. She pulled his head down to continue the kiss, leaning back against the bed as his body followed hers.

He moved to her neck, kissing and sucking the spot he had been biting earlier, making sure to darken the spot. "You're mine, Emma. Let this mark show everyone who looks, but this mark," his hands shifted to the soft dark spot on her inner thigh. "This one is just for you, so you'll remember this night for days to come."

She rolled her eyes are the idea of belonging to anyone - but then she stopped as she realized the truth; she was his, she had chosen him in the very depths of her heart and everything he could do to show it she would revel in.

His kisses ran down his chest, meeting in between her breasts. "Love, as fetching as this contraption is, I don't know how this bloody thing works and it has to go," he said, flicking her bra strap.

Emma lifted up and unclasped the bra, throwing it to the side and she watched Killian's eyes drink them in.

"What a gorgeous creature you are, Swan."

She smiled at the implied meaning of her name, and put her fingers through his hair before saying, "Killian, we've never been one for words. Just show me." At that, she bucked her hips up and his cock twitched at the feeling. He wasn't sure how he was stopping himself from completely burying himself inside her.

"As you wish…"

He put his hand on her breast, squeezing it hard, feeling her nipple pebble and went to twist it as his mouth found her other nipple and sucked it between his teeth. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, and Killian turned them over so he was on his back with her sprawled on top of him, breasts hanging in front of him. The sight was almost enough to make him come right then.

Emma's hands went to his cock and stroked it firmly, taking the precum and spreading it along the shaft. She sat up, her legs straddling his waist and she kissed his chest before lining up his cock with her pussy.

He watched her, content to let her drive the show, but reached up to grab her hand, entwining her fingers with his. She locked eyes with him and she slid smoothly onto his cock, feeling it stretch her.

"Gods, so hot...so slick," he said, panting as they continued to look at each other. Emma felt her body adjust to his size and bucked her hips, causing him to break eye contact as his head hit the pillow.

She leaned over him, rolling her hips around as he slowly started moving his up for added thrust. Emma's other hand was on the other side of him and her head dipped low, he could feel her hot breath on his chest and her hair spilled out all over it as she kept rocking back and forth. She built up her rhythm, their connected hands pushing against each other for stability and thrust.

She sat up and started bouncing, meeting his hips as they thrust off the bed, his legs bent to create more force, her body sitting in the cradle of his hips and thighs.

"Killian..." hearing her whine his name was something he only dreamed about late at night in the cabin of the Jolly Roger, and hearing it in reality made him groan. He took the hand he was holding and moved it to her clit, rubbing circles around it before grabbing her waist.

"Keep touching yourself, Emma. Take everything that you need, all I have is yours." Emma gasped and looked at him, at the love in his eyes; feeling his large hands gripping her waist and roaming to her ass made her head roll back.

Killian watched her breasts bounce up and down, nipples stiff. He felt Emma getting closer, having already noted some of her signs - small stuttering gasps, and could feel her clenching his cock as it moved in her, desperate for more of him.

She was clearly taking care of herself, so Killian began to rotate his hips as he thrust his cock into her, grinding against hand and clit. He pulled her body back to lay on his and began erratically pumping into her pussy.

"Killian...Killian...oh  _fuck,"_ he felt her hot breath on his neck and almost lost it when her tongue licked his collarbone. "Cum inside me, pirate."

Killian groaned at the thought, "As you wish," he panted. At this point, his thrusts were pushing Emma up his body as they were slick with sweat, and the noises their bodies made as his cock pummeled her pushed her over the edge as she closed her eyes and gave in.

She let go of a scream that had been building up, her hands fisting into his chest hair as her pussy clenched against his dick repeatedly. The various sensations sent Killian into overdrive as he slammed her body down one last time and his body went rigid at the force of his cum shooting inside her.

She felt the stream of hot liquid inside her, dripping down her thighs and moaned, collapsing against his chest one last time. "Killian…" she whispered, but said no more.

His cock was softening, and he knew he had to pull out soon, but he didn't know when the next time would come - if ever, he thought sadly. He wanted to savor the feel of her wrapped around him for as long as possible.

They lay there, catching their breath for minutes, until both of them calmed to a slow heavy breath. Emma rolled off of him, and he sighed - frustrated at the loss of her. She looked back at him and smiled, slapping his chest, "I'm just going to clean up, don't be so grumpy."

She came back after a minute with a wet hand towel, and ran it around his now-limp cock. She tossed the towel off to the side and crawled up to him, her nipples skimming his chest as she tucked into his side with her leg wrapped around his and his hand playing with her hair.

They laid there for a while, just feeling each other's breath.

"Who knew you were a cuddler, Swan," he said into the silence. He felt her smile against his chest.

"Shut up, pirate."

"Ah, I believe that is  _your_ pirate. I do like when you get possessive, love." He brushed her hair out of her face as he looked down.

Her hand roamed across his chest, feeling the thick hair and running her fingers along it. "You'll have to leave before Henry gets back in the morning."

"I will, just tell me when."

"Not just yet, Killian. I want you to stay." Emma said the last sentence with a whisper, as if she was still unsure after all of this.

"I will always be here, Emma." Killian said this with such fervor that she looked up at him and found him staring at her desperately.

"Did you?"

"Did I what, lass?"

"Think about me every day?" Emma asked this directly, watching his eyes for the reaction.

"Every day. Constantly. Forever."

At this, she moved up to kiss him deeply. "Thank you, for loving me that much."

"Thank you, for letting me."

She smiled against his lips, giving them one last peck before curling against him; her last thought was that she was  _home._ For the very first time, she felt like she belonged. It was warm, it was filling, and it was right.

Killian knew that in the bright light of the day, things would be different - she was the Savior, she had a job to do - but he also knew he would hold on to this moment until she was ready to begin again. Now that he had her heart, he was never letting her forget it. That he had won it, just as he said he would.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: my first smut work, whew. the muse would not let me sleep without finishing it! hope you enjoyed it, let me know in a PM or review - and you can bother me on tumblr too if you wish - caishakalianah
> 
> ~Caisha


End file.
